Tips And Tricks
Tips and Tricks for making money and earning Paw Points! Visit Friends *Visit all of your friends once a day. Try to have at as many friends as possible, with a minimum of 50. You can earn 2500 coins and 500 paw points a day just by interacting with your first 50 friends. *When you visit your friend's pet, you can give an Expensive Mystery Box by publishing a post on your friend's Facebook Wall / Timeline when asked. When your friend accepts the mystery box (by clicking "Claim your gift now" on the post), you will receive 500 coins. You can send around 30 posts this way, making coins quickly in a day. *Clean your pet's friends if they have flies around them. If you have only a few friends with dirty pets, you can visit the Cafe to do this to other users. The more flies they have buzzing around their heads, the more money you make! As an example, I have 194 neighbors and if I visit just the dirty pets once a day, I make an extra 2,000 coins. (There is a thread in the Playfish/Pet Society forum called "Say No to Soap". They have a club of sorts. All the "members" have agreed to leave their pets dirty so their friends can make extra coins.) Each pet with the maximum amount of flies gives you an extra 80 coins AND 24 paw points. (I have leveled up four times in the past week using this method and I'm about to level up again). PLEASE NOTE: I have noticed that if a pet has just one fly buzzing around their head, you won't always get coins. If you do get coins for cleaning that pet, it's 40 coins and 6 paw points. *If you have the time to do it, save the game, exit, then log back in and re-visit your neighbors that have a dirty pet -- sometimes they will become dirty again, and you can earn the money and paw points all over again for cleaning them. (You do not get coins just for re-visiting, however). Same thing for the Cafe, refresh and go back in. A new bunch of pets will be sitting inside, sometimes with flies and sometimes not. *Buy a lot of 5 coin food, and feed to your friends' pets and pets in the Café. After you have feed all possible people, save the game and reopen it and do it again. Each item you feed gives 17 points, plus 5 paw points for the first time you visit. Don't feed pets food that raise the hunger bar too fast, the more you feed them low quality food, the more paw points you'll get. *One of the most effective food is by buying a BBQ Mushroom, which cost 5 coins each. You'll only need 4 of them to fully restore your pet's health. *Drinking Effect Away will give you 5 paw points, so you can buy 99 of them and drink them all and you will get 495 paw points! *When visiting friends, remember whose friends have the most dirtiest pet and always visit them. This is a good way to save time and make more money. When you have already cleaned them all, refresh and visit them again. Visit the Neighborhood *Do the 10 races every day. You earn coins by placing first. You will always earn Paw Points by being in the race. *Walk over neighborhood trees to "shake" them and get coins. These are found in the Visit Friends section of the Neighborhood Page. Only some of the trees will have coins. *Funny enough, spending money gets you experience. Every time you buy something in the Stores, you will earn Paw Points. The number of paw points earned depends on how expensive the item is that you bought. *Fishing will earn you paw points for every fish caught, plus the paw points for by buying the bait. You can sell or recycle the fish or items that you caught. *Complete the Mayor's Quest to find all 5 of his lost animals. You will be rewarded with 30 coins for finding each one, plus a Mystery Box as a thank you for finding all 5. Stay at Home *Play the rope, ball and frisbee mini-games if you have enough time to play. You earn coins and paw points every time you beat your best score. Use your Cooking Stove *Buy some food recipes and cook as much as you can. This takes a lot of your time, because food can become burnt if left in too long. The more you cook, the more cooking points you earn and the more recipes you can learn. You can sell the food in-game for a profit; each dish has a different profit margin. You also earn Paw Points for each successful dish. *If you reach the highest level of cooking, your skills are in demand. Many people would like to have the Cheesy Mayor in their house, but don't want to spend the months it takes to reach that level. Selling your high level food in the forum can get you a good profit. *Feeding your pet with homecooked food will fully restore your pet's happiness/health bar. The cheapest food to feed your pet is the Vegetable Soup; and it only takes 10 minutes to cook! Gardening *Grow all slots in your garden with Vegetables and leave them for enough time until they are medium size (you can leave them more time but if they rot you will lose profit). Then sell them all until you have saved enough money so that you can plant all the garden with flowers, then sell them all until you can plant Trees. If you plant 18 trees you will can get around 130 to 390 extra coins every day from selling Homegrown Fruits. Trade your Unwanted Items *Get your pet to poop a golden or rainbow poo and sell it on the trading forums. It is random whether or not your pet will poo gold or rainbow. The price of poo fluctuates; some days may be better to sell than others. *If you buy TWS items, which are only available in store for 1 week only, then in the future you can sell these items on the trading forum for 999's, 3333's, 4999's or 5999's items. *Digging in the town forest for weekly treasure items. Sometimes (not all) the weekly treasure items are in high demand in the future on the trading forum, for example Diamond Ring Headband or Book of Spells Opening Mystery Boxes *This is extremely risky and lean towards collecting paw points for leveling. Requirement have 5000 coins. Go to mystery store and buy 10+3 expensive mystery boxes for 5000 coins. Open them, and sell unwanted items in game. Some items have reselling value of 999 coins. Sometimes you break even and get your money back and break even, if you are lucky and got a lot of 999 items you can even make profit. But usually, you are at loss, but you can recover what is lost by visiting friends. With this method each time you buy 10+3 mystery boxes you get 260 paw points. That is a very fast way for leveling. This is best if you want to raise level as quick as possible and do not mind losing coins. Benefits including let you choose among a lot of items to keep, some items are hard to find in expensive mystery boxes, for example Union Jack Guitar or Toy Ray Shooter and the paw points, let's not forget about the paw points :) Category:Gameplay